1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio data communication apparatus and particularly relates to a radio data communication apparatus capable of automatically selecting a radio communication device in accordance with the communication application to be applied.
2. Background Art
Recently, services using radio communication systems using PHS (Personal Handy-Phone System) and PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) have been widely used. The radio communication systems using PHS and PDC are also utilized for exchanging electronic mails by wired communication or.a data communication executed by accessing WWW (World Wide Web) servers.
In the PHS system, transmission errors generated in the radio communication network are compensated by a radio data communication protocol such as PIAF and the like. Data collision occurring in the wire communication system can be compensated by wire communication protocols such as TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) and the like. The communication environment between a client and a server is maintained by establishment of the data communication protocol in the radio/wire communication network.
Recently, a technique has been disclosed for a mobile telephone system provided with a communication means with a radio network. Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 9-181851 discloses a mobile telephone terminal which automatically switches the radio communication system according to the toll.
Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 10-174169 discloses a mobile telephone terminal provided with functions as both a PHS and an automobile telephone terminal. This mobile telephone terminal is provided with devices for detecting the automobile speed and for selecting the communication line. The communication line selection device selects a communication line to be connected based on the intensity level of the receiving signal and a detected speed of the automobile.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 10-174169 discloses a technique related to a communication line automatic selection device of a mobile radio communication terminal. This communication line automatic selection device is constituted so as to select the lowest priced communication line in accordance with the callout requirements based on the electric intensity of the transmission signal from the base station which corresponds to a plurality of transmittable applications.
However, it is desirable to provide a radio data communication apparatus which automatically selects a suitable radio communication device at the time of starting the electronic mail or the transfer of a data file.
It is also desirable to free the user of the radio data communication apparatus from a complicated switching operation for selecting a radio communication terminal suitable for a communication application.
Furthermore, in the radio data communication apparatus, it is preferable for the user to be able to freely define the important judgement parameters for selecting communication application.
Still furthermore, the radio data communication apparatus is provided with functions as a radio communication device as well as a connection interface corresponding to the communication application, based on the above-described defined parameters.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a radio data communication apparatus which automatically selects the radio communication terminal at the time of starting the communication application.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a radio data communication apparatus, in which a user can define in advance an important aspect for each communication application.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a radio data communication apparatus provided with functions as a radio communication terminal as well as a connection interface corresponding to the communication application based on the above defined aspect.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the radio data communication apparatus of the present invention comprises: a first table 129 for defining in advance an important judgement parameter among a plurality of judgement parameters corresponding to a plurality of communication applications; a second table 131 for predetermining data corresponding to said few important parameters corresponding to a plurality of radio communication devices; and a control device for determining a radio communication device to be connected by first obtaining the important judgement parameters referring to said first table in response to activation of a communication application, and by then referring to said second table based on said important judgement parameters obtained from said first table.
According to the second aspect, the radio communication device to be connected according to the first aspect of the present invention is automatically selected out of said plurality of radio communication devices in response to activation of said communication application. In addition, the radio communication device is automatically selected out of a plurality of radio communication devices based on a port number corresponding to the activated communication application.
According to the third aspect, the radio data communication apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention comprises a line control device.
According to the fourth aspect, a plurality of judgement parameters according to the first aspect of the present invention include: the time necessary for sending and receiving data; the toll for use of each communication line in said communication lines; and a power consumption at the time of use of said communication line.
According to the fifth aspect, the definition of said important judgement parameter according to the first aspect of the present invention is to select one judgement parameter out of a plurality of judgement parameters.
According to the sixth aspect, the definition of the important judgement parameters according to the first aspect of the present invention is that a priority order is to set to each of said plurality of judgement parameters. In this case, if it not possible to select a radio communication device by the most significant judgement parameter, a radio communication device is selected by the judgement parameter next to the most significant parameter.
According to the seventh aspect, the definition of said important judgement parameters according to the first aspect of the present invention is that a weighting coefficient is set to each of said plurality of judgement parameters. In this case, the radio communication device is selected by a sum of products of each of the weighing coefficients with each data corresponding to each of the plurality of judgement parameters in the second table.
According to the eighth aspect, the second table according to the first aspect includes data for each of said plurality of radio communication devices corresponding to the time required for sending and receiving data, the toll for using a plurality of communication lines, and a power consumption.
According to the ninth aspect, said data corresponding to the toll are set based on the time period at the time of sending the receiving data.
According to the tenth aspect, the data corresponding to the time period are set by classifying the receiving signal intensity level.
According to the eleventh aspect, a data corresponding to said time period is set by classifying said time necessary for sending and receiving data and a time necessary until completion of connection with said selected radio communication device.
According to the twelveth aspect, the data corresponding to said toll are set by classifying a time period, time zone, day of week, and a distance to the partner.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the method of a radio data communication comprises the steps of: acquiring an important judgement parameter referring to a first table in response to activation of a communication application, where the important judgement parameter out of a plurality of judgement parameters is pre-defined in the first table; selecting a radio communication device referring to the second table based on said acquired judgement parameter, where the data corresponding to each of the plurality of judgement parameters are pre-set in the second table; and establishing a communication line to said communication device selected for connection.
According to the fourteenth aspect, the method of a radio data communication according to the thirteenth aspect includes said plurality of judgement parameters comprising a time for sending and receiving data, a toll for use communication lines in each of said plurality of radio communication network, and a power consumption.